


【罗莱】4711

by Masamune1127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: 醉拍春衫惜旧香，天将离恨恼疏狂。年年陌上生秋草，日日楼中到夕阳。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	【罗莱】4711

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmenF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/gifts).



> ·罗严塔尔/莱因哈特（斜线有意义）  
> ·阴间人做阴间饭  
> ·第一人称注意

“那好吧。”我说：“就让我去。”

米达麦亚露出一副“您帮大忙了”的表情，将那把钥匙放在我的手里。

钥匙只是普通的钥匙，我在皇帝寝室里拿着它看来看去，黄铜的，放在手心里掂一掂，有几分分量，掉在羊毛地毯上，能砸出一个小凹陷。“请安排一下出行的车辆。”我给艾密尔打电话，手中握着钥匙，凸起的齿陷进皮肉里。如果凑上前去闻，大概能闻到血气一般的金属腥气吧。“不用司机。”

罗严塔尔的宅邸在他离开之后就锁了起来，好像一个套娃，锁上加锁，意为收归国有。里面的财产还没来得及清算，更是担心派人进去贸然乱动，翻出些字纸来就更不好。这套房子日后赐给别人也不是不可能的事，米达麦亚交给我的钥匙就是用于打开宅邸原本的门锁的。今日奥丁有雨，天色阴沉，雨丝细细。轿车在正门停下，我伸手出去，雨水落在掌心，因为过于稀薄，甚至凝结不成滴状，仅仅打湿了我的手而已。

皇帝来得悄无声息，阴雨天里，他的金发就像是太阳一样。天色的阴沉更显出他面孔的洁白，乍一眼看去，甚至有些扎眼了。莱因哈特穿着外出用的长靴，像是正思考着什么，慢慢登上门前的石阶，用钥匙打开了门。  
屋里久没有住人，有一股房屋封闭久了的气味，但并不难闻。他反手拉上门口，没有开灯，一个人静静地站在黑暗中。门口站着一个外套架，他脱掉外面穿着的斗篷，将它挂在外套架伸出的手臂上。很安静，莱因哈特只能听见自己的呼吸声。从窗帘缝隙里透过来的微光隐约描摹出家具的轮廓，一桌一椅，都与最后一次来这里时一样。

莱因哈特直接穿着长靴踏进木地板，反正已经没有主人在。靴子有点后跟，他故意放慢脚步，足音沉闷而缓慢，像垂死之人零零散散的心跳。莱因哈特的眼睛适应了黑暗，就看见卧室门虚掩着，黄铜门把手上有一线光芒流转，如同猫的眼珠。一栋房子一座宅邸乃至是皇宫，最重要的部分都是主人所住的卧室。莱因哈特并非第一次来，但也不甚熟悉，摸黑进了卧室，在墙上盲人摸象似的找了半天，才按亮一盏安在墙角边的射灯。橘色的灯光从头顶照射而下，连空气中飘浮的尘埃也能看清楚。双人床好像黑暗中沉睡的怪物，枕被倒是收拾过的，普普通通，既不过于简朴，也不很华丽。莱因哈特走到床边，好像客人入住宾馆，随意地掀开被子的一角，却看见先前被薄被盖住的枕头下部，有几根微卷的金发。这样的东西本该是看不到的，可是它们像黄金一样，落在浅色的枕套上格外引人注目。莱因哈特慢慢将它们拢在一起，极有耐心地盘成好几圈，抛进了摆在床头柜上的烟灰缸。

罗严塔尔是个难懂的人，他的难懂与世俗意义上的难懂不一样。但这并非莱因哈特需要去了解的东西，他是皇帝，只有旁人揣测君心，而没有凯撒去猜旁人这一说。再者，即使剥去名为皇帝的这一层画皮，莱因哈特亦没有主动了解他人的兴趣。由两种不同的原因生出的傲慢，交织在一起，就成了一块盖在皇帝头发上的薄纱。如果有谁想要摸一摸那头发，想要将那些金色的发丝缠在手指上，就得先揭开那块纱才行。

衣柜是落地式的，莱因哈特在床上坐了片刻，才去开衣柜门。他四处逡巡探索着，好像在收集一些碎片，将它们拖到一处缝合起来。可是缝合出来的成品又会是什么样的？在最后一针结束之前，谁也不知道。他拉开衣柜门，罗严塔尔的气味就像是海啸一样排山倒海地从柜子里直冲出来。它们是被封印在死者衣服上的精灵，一旦有人揭开封条的一角，便立刻捉住机会四散逃逸。  
左起第一件，军礼服，一套都挂在同一个衣架上，穿的机会不多。第二件，平常穿的常服，穿得多些，袖口有磨损，黑底的布料上浮现出些微毛毛的白边。第三件，出门用的风衣，莱因哈特见过这件衣服，身材高挑的男人都该试试风衣，系紧腰带会格外风度翩翩。他无意识地将手伸进风衣的口袋里，指尖触到一张纸，就将它拿出来，走到灯下展开。  
字迹因为承载它的纸张被揉皱而有些脱落，但还好，不影响阅读：啤酒两杯，小食数碟——是那一天。莱因哈特想起来了。他离开新无忧宫，和罗严塔尔到外面的酒吧去喝酒。皇帝没怎么去过这样的场合，但好在有罗严塔尔陪同，倒也不显得像个第一次来酒吧的傻瓜。那一日同样下着雨，但并不让人难受，他们略坐了坐就离开了，去酒吧本就只是前菜项目，出来随便玩玩而已，重头戏要从回家开始。  
“真不错啊，奥斯卡！”皇帝已经有点醉了，脸上发红，眼神也朦胧起来，嘴角含着轻飘飘的笑容。罗严塔尔托住他的手肘，才让他不至于直接一头栽倒。“您还喜欢吗？”他闻到罗严塔尔身上的味道，好像烟草气与皮革或者还有——录像带在皇帝的脑中沙沙旋转，播放出那一天的所见所闻，但还未放到最高潮，就被莱因哈特按下了暂停键。

我将它丢到烟灰缸里，收据小小一张，但要盖住刚才扔进去的那一缕交织在一起的金发已经足够。用一次的回忆覆盖掉另一次的，就像喝鸩酒来解渴。我不想再探索衣柜了，男人的衣柜有什么好看？我一点兴趣也没有。衣柜边的妆台倒看起来像能放东西的样子，将书信文件放在卧室里也是常见事，检查完这里就走吧，我不想再来第二次了。我不会再将这里拍卖，亦不会将这座房子赏赐给别人。

抽屉是空的，也不能算空，只是没有莱因哈特想看到的东西（他真的想看到吗？）。总之，拉开它，里面只有几把梳子，一个烟盒，两支钢笔，总之都是男人的日常用品，让他松了口气。但是桌上却站着一瓶香水，玻璃瓶装，在橘色的灯光下，液体的颜色就像琥珀。学生看见铅笔，会不由自主地拿起它在手中旋转，但这瓶香水落在莱因哈特手中，却让皇帝有一瞬间的茫然。他显然不知道要用怎样的姿态去试一试这味道，才能显得不那么幼稚。莱因哈特比罗严塔尔小得多了，又没有游戏花丛的经验，青年人的皮囊下，是一颗幼童般的心。注意，不是天上飞着的宁馨儿，而是恶劣的，会在无意间掐死小动物的孩童。无知又纯粹，偶尔作出恶行，也并非因为知道这是恶而为之，而是完全的懵懂，天性如此，人生来就带着原罪，那么做些坏事也不算意外。你无法责怪他，即使他脸上溅着血迹，要如何与孩子较真呢？只能告诉他不要再做了。

莱因哈特犹豫再三，终于按下了按钮。灯离他远，又是背光，他没看清楚喷头正对着他自己的脸。古龙水带着浓郁的香气喷涌而出，兜头兜脸地罩在他的脸上。胶片自动播放起来，根本不听莱因哈特指挥，直接一路狂奔到罗严塔尔带着皇帝回到家里。莱因哈特咚一声将香水瓶砸在妆台上，拉开衣柜门将那件风衣扯了出来。

味道不一样，莱因哈特将脸埋到风衣里认真闻过，终于得出了这个结论。甚至很难找到相同点。为什么？明明只有这一瓶香水。听说香水的味道因人而异，即使是同一瓶香水，用在不同的人身上味道也会有所差异。莱因哈特在此时终于明白他为何恼怒——他的缝纫工作因为针的折断而宣告失败。甚至无缘得见最后的成果，连开始都不能。


End file.
